


关于酒

by SiennaJTCK



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 关于酒，Ace和Johnny各有各的研究





	关于酒

“很淡、”Ace再喝一口高脚杯中的红酒、深色的液体在射灯下变得晶莹好看得如同宝石。他皱眉晃了下杯子，“不怎么样。”  
“浪费。”Johnny怜悯地看着Ace，继而举起手边的红酒优雅地抿一小口，沉醉地享受香醇微微轻抚味蕾的感觉。  
要是让Gum知道他珍藏多年一直不舍得喝的红酒被自己和Ace偷出来还被如此评价，估计要发狂。  
“你总是这样、”Johnny看着Ace豪爽地灌完杯中的红酒，继而拿他刚刚洗干净的烈酒杯满上龙舌兰。“红酒要慢慢品才能好好尝出其中的味道。”虽然本来存放时间过长的红酒多少漏了一些气导致味道变淡也不是什么出奇的事、“精髓是咽下后，在嘴里的回韵…你不懂？”  
“嗯哼。”面对Johnny赤裸裸地抱怨Ace耿直地摇头耸肩，并将龙舌兰一口倒入嘴里后，舒服地吐气。  
Johnny知道，Ace比起酒的回韵更喜欢酒精过候时的刺激，因此也总是瞧不起那些花样百出的鸡尾酒，基酒才是王道。  
“真该给你进点伏特加的。给你当水喝。”  
“我之前就和Jacky要求过、可是那家伙打我。”  
“……早知道找Gum陪我喝好了。”Johnny垂下眼帘，切了小块奶酪往嘴里送。  
看到Johnny兴致缺缺的模样，Ace才反应过来自己是不是不懂风情了点。于是他再满上龙舌兰，拽着站在吧台里的Johnny到自己跟前，并一把箍紧对方修长的腰、不轻不重地揉捏。  
“你那么会喝酒、要不要教我品尝一下龙舌兰的滋味？“  
“唉？”  
Johnny还没反应过来就被拉开领口，大片胸脯就这样暴露在空气中，感受到自己的锁骨上被涂上少量盐。接着嘴里被塞进半片冰凉的柠檬，“咬着。”Ace说，水果特有的酸味让他眯了下眼睛。  
青年不知所以的表情让Ace宠溺地往对方脸上亲了口，“乖。”那双迷人的眼睛流连充满爱意的光、居然就这么让久经情场的Johnny一下子红了脸。  
面前的人像往常那样一下子把龙舌兰倒进嘴里，含住。然后猛地拉近两人本来就不多的距离。还以为对方要喂他，但下一秒就看到Ace喉结滚动了下，酒精被他尽数咽入。  
“啊…”软绵绵的声音从头上传来，这是刚刚Ace用力吮吸了对方的颈窝的成果。再往下含着对方的锁骨，用舌尖用力地扫干净上面的盐，接着抬头咬住拿半片柠檬。  
两人的唇瓣紧贴着，通过那篇薄薄的柠檬，他能感受到Ace在吮吸时的微动。腰被用力掐了下，Johnny一下子脱力送了口，柠檬被Ace叼出去吐掉。然后闪耀着那诱惑地过分的眼睛，再次凑过去吻住。  
不同于方才举止间的轻柔，这一次的吻犹如暴风雨中的巨浪，入侵他的城池。浓郁龙舌兰特有的微辣夹带着Ace身上淡淡的香水味，让Johnny有了要窒息的错觉。  
感受到对方的手顺着他的后脑勺滑倒脖子、锁骨、胸前…  
Johnny不服气地也扒开对方的衣服。裤带却被Ace坏心眼的一下子提高，本来就穿了紧身休闲裤的Johnny，如今被用力箍着，疼痛与快感一下子砸来让他倒吸口气，顺势被Ace抱在怀里。  
“饶不了你…”Johnny恼怒地咬住Ace的喉结。  
“咳咳…”突兀地声音从不远处传来，吓了两人一跳。  
“什么啊…是你们啊…”只见Gum和Topop两人呆若木鸡地站在门口，Ace被打扰后一脸不爽地瞪着两人。  
“这里可是客厅！”Topop白眼要翻到后脑勺了。看到两人在客厅力喝酒谈情、自己却在外面拼死工作，平时聪明的Topop突然怀疑起人生的意义。  
“啊！！！”隔壁的Gum发出惨烈的叫声，Johnny一声“牙白”  
“那不是我的93年Pauilla吗！？？？Johnny！！！”  
“对不起！！！！！“  
看来不能再进一步了。  
Ace懊恼地想。


End file.
